


LIBERACIÓN

by Ewa_Green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puedo escapar, no puedo huir toda mi vida, tampoco pienso permitir que arruines la tuya por mí, sería demasiado egoísta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIBERACIÓN

LIBERACIÓN 

El calor quemaba los cuerpos, la tensión se acumulaba en la espalda, las manos arañaban y nuestras bocas mordían. Me abrazo a tu cuerpo como un náufrago a su tabla, intento encontrar el final de tu espalda, pero es imposible y mis manos se funden en tu negro pelo.  
La gentileza fue olvidada hace mucho tiempo, fuerte, duro, salvaje, liberando los instintos que nos hacen peores que los animales, liberando aquello que deshace nuestra alma por dentro. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?, no es lógico ni racional pero de este modo intentamos enterrar el miedo en el cuerpo del otro, buscamos la esperanza en el cuerpo ajeno para acabar por encontrar nuestras miradas y descubrir que sólo tenemos este momento, nada más, fuera de estas cuatro paredes no hay nada más, ni principio, ni fin...nada.  
Eso es lo que más me aterra, despertar y ver de nuevo mi rostro aprisionado por esa máscara blanca, verte a ti cara a cara, pero tan lejos como el cielo del infierno, dos bandos, luz y oscuridad, donde realmente ninguno eligió por propia voluntad luchar y aquí estamos, peleando por los ideales de otros. No es nuestra guerra, pero no podemos escapar de ella.  
Todo ha acabado, hace días de ello, la felicidad inunda las vidas de todos, es ahora cuando comienza mi pesadilla, me persiguen, vienen a por mí, lo sé y lo sabes, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, pero esto era predecible. No puedo escapar, no puedo huir toda mi vida, tampoco pienso permitir que arruines la tuya por mí, sería demasiado egoísta.  
Tus sollozos se confunden con mis gemidos.  
-No puedo- susurras.  
-Me lo prometiste- insisto de nuevo en ese veja charla.  
-No, no lo haré.  
-Si alguien ha de hacerlo, ese eres tú,- le recuerdo mirándolo a los ojos- no voy a pasar mi vida encerrado entre cuatro paredes en Azkaban, no me consumiré allí y tampoco dejaré que intentes sacarme de ese lugar poniendo tu posición en peligro.  
-Podemos huir.  
-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo....? - dije al tiempo que acariciaba tu cara y miraba tus ojos verdes.-No, no puedes saberlo, pero desearía poder encerrarte en una habitación para que nadie más te viese nunca, desearía poder arrancar los ojos a todos aquellos que te han mirado, desearía matar a todos aquellos a los que sonríes y te tocan... esto que siento me corre por las venas, fluye por mi sangre y alimenta todo mi cuerpo, no puedo pensar en nada más… soy un mortífago,- tapo sus labios en lo que sé es una protesta por el apelativo con el que me autodenomino- un asesino, lo peor que puede existir para nuestro mundo y tú… eres su héroe.  
-Me da igual todo, no quiero fama y gloria, sólo quiero a la única persona que me ha hecho sentir humano en este tiempo, te quiero a ti- recalca besando mi rostro- quiero tus ojos plateados, tu pelo rubio, tu ironía y sarcasmo, quiero levantarme y verte a mi lado, acostarme y que seas lo último que vea....  
-Mi iluso Gryffindor. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?, lo nuestro estaba condenado antes de empezar, alguien como yo sólo te traería desgracia y llanto, mereces la vida que te arrebataron y yo no podría dártela.  
-Deja que yo decida eso.

Labios suaves, labios tristes, besos de dolor y melancólicos, la gentiliza no cabía en las despedidas, era todo o nada y ahí a las puertas de una verdad demasiado dolorosa era mejor que el fuego consumiese el corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos.

-Soy tuyo, todo tuyo...- susurré contra su boca- nunca de nadie más, tú el primero y el último.  
-No me dejes, quédate...  
-Estoy aquí...-señalé su pecho- siempre aquí, contigo, cuidando de ti, guiándote.  
-Tengo miedo- confesó el moreno.  
-No lo tengas,- tenía que infundirle valor para lo que vendría- soy tuyo, posee mi alma como posees mi cuerpo, hazme recibir tu miedo, yo lo haré desaparecer.

Éramos un baile frenético de dos cuerpos complementados… más… más..nunca parando...Gritamos hasta sentir la voz muerta, inerte, nuestros cuerpos, laxos y cansados continuaban unidos, sería la última vez, aquello era el final.

-Hazlo ahora...- dije en un susurro.  
-Draco no.  
-Hazlo, por favor, si no lo haces me suicidaré- lo amenacé.  
-No por favor, dijo abrazándose a mi cuerpo.  
-Sólo tú tienes el derecho de matarme, soy tuyo y tú decides cuando... hazlo con mi varita..., sólo tú puedes matarme....- susurré como una letanía contra sus labios.  
-Y..yo...  
-Mátame antes que lleguen porque sabes tan bine como yo que no lo soportaría, Harry. 

Las palabras apenas salían de su boca, estábamos de pie, uno frente al otro, cubiertos por una suave sábana blanca tintada de rojo ardiente.

-Estaré esperándote hasta el momento en que volvamos a vernos- dije mirando sus ojos.  
-Júramelo- pidió él.  
-Sabes que lo haré- fue mi única respuesta.

Me abracé a Harry y fue en un susurro tan suave como una caricia que mi cuerpo quedó inmóvil, quieto, completamente laxo y en paz. Ahora era libre. Libre de las cadenas de este mundo, libre para esperarlo y permanecer juntos, como siempre debió de ser.


End file.
